


Aka and AoKise

by AoKise DaiKi (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, NOO ANGST AT ALL, No Plot/Plotless, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AoKise%20DaiKi
Summary: Chronically unorganized drabbles AND (actual) chapters of the AU where domestic AoKise exist through constant tooth-rotting fluff and lots of sappy thoughts (courtesy of them both) and are grateful for picking up a special little dog.A.K.A. The AU where AoKise are dating and own a dog and domestic life is- beautiful.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I tagged no angst but to hell with that, that changes, like, probably.  
> Aha I'm messing with you guys, hope you like this work!

Kise is in a good mood; Aomine knows from the way he drifts into the house, kicking off his shoes, and trots around, like a show pony. Aka, their 3-year-old yellow border collie-retriever immediately scampers over to follow him like a baby chick to its mother. Her fur is lustrous, rich, yellow-hued-red and when she sheds, Kise almost always manages to disappear so it becomes Aomine's designated job. Today, both pampered idiots begin to prance through the house, their heads and noses held high, in perfect sync.

Kise adores Aka from head to tail, and it's definitely mutual, Aomine thinks, fondly amused. He just starts setting the table when Kise and Aka stalk another loop through the dining room, the main hall and living room, expressions withstanding. Aomine smirks. They are the two biggest idiots in his life, and he loves them.

“What’s with the sour face,” He jokes, with a straight face. “Something bad happen today?”

“Yeah, I thought about dumping my boyfriend-”

Aomine chokes on the beer he’s downed and hacks while it burns his throat demonically.

“But then I decided, he’s kind of worth keeping.” Kise grins, sliding into his seat at their small 4-person table. Being the lazy dork he is, he samples Aomine’s store-bought French Onion Soup just by dipping his head low, never once putting his hands to any use.

“You little shit.” Aomine snorts, elbows on the top of the other’s chair, leaning in. "Ah, I assume that's why Aka likes you?"

Kise sticks out his tongue. 

It catches Aomine's eye and he smirks. “Wanna taste something even better?”

"Was that even a question?" Kise murmurs.

Being in love is awesome, Aomine decides. Being in love with Kise is permanent adventure. And being with Kise...it's something else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shut the hell up, Ryouta.” Aomine growls, setting the table. Dinner is calling his nose. And it’s rude to ignore a friend.
> 
> “Aomine Handsome Daiki, not in front of the kids!” Kise gasps, straightens up, outraged. “I hope you don’t kiss your mother with that dirty mouth.”
> 
> “Nah, but you know who I would kiss?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After some editing, I actually really like how this one came out!! IT IS DEDICATED TO SOME EARTH-GROWN ANGELS; although of course, I'd like to dedicate it to everyone if I could, aha :P
> 
> Ruyota<3  
> Roch <33333333333333333 (As always, thank you for helping me love writing again :D your passion sparks mine, and then we take off and fly like fireworks!)  
> Jules <33333 [Thank you for all the constant support, you are one of the hardest working people I know and your dedication to everything you are involved in helped me write this]  
> CJ <33333333 [I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU; I KNOW YOU'RE HELLA BUSY RIGHT NOW BUT AS ALWAYS, you are somehow the best combo of KICKASS and LOVELY :P]
> 
> This is possibly my favorite chapter I've written in any fluff story ever aha, and to think, this was gonna be a plotless story!  
> Yes I'VE OFFICIALLY CHANGED MY MIND; ANGST HERE AND THERE; BUT OFC, HAPPY ENDING

Kise squats to feed their pets, taking extra time to scratch Aka behind the ears. She keens, loving with all of her big heart and fluffy fur and pretty warm chocolate eyes, but Aomine seriously thinks she's milking it. Of course, the cats are less receptive of Kise's affections, but while Mura ducks away from Aomine's legs then proceeds towards his bowl, Midori, striped black and white, flicks his tail against Kise’s socked ankles as he brushes by, his casual way of saying, "Hey. I  _guess_  you're okay." Which Kise accepts more than easily.

“Aren’t you all such nice little boys and girl?” He coos in a voice that grates on Aomine’s ears. “Yes you are, yes you are!”

“Shut the hell up, Ryouta.” Aomine growls, setting the table. Dinner is calling his nose. And it’s rude to ignore a friend.

“Aomine Handsome Daiki, not in front of the kids!” Kise gasps, straightens up, outraged. “I hope you don’t kiss your mother with that dirty mouth.”

“Nah, but you know who I would kiss?” He purrs, shouldering closer, because even if Aka, Mura, and Midori's stomachs have found lovers, he’s got something,  _someone_ , better than that.

Aomine looks at Kise and all he can see is perfect, from the blond bird nest of bed hair to his bright eyes to his silly, crooked grin, to his chiseled, unshaven jaw, to the shoulders Aomine's often curled his arm around for both of their liking, to Kise's hard-earned abs, to his other...assets... to the feet he stomps around with in both bad mood and good.

“Aka?” Kise suggests. His eyes twinkle. Aomine's half convinced they're really stars. Step by step, Aomine draws closer as if magnetized. Maybe he is, the being in front of him has powers over him well out of his control. It just isn't fair.

“I hate you.” Aomine says, but he fools a total of no one, including himself, and including Aka- heck, even Midori's blinking his yellow eyes over here, completely unimpressed.

"Well, Aka loves you, right?" Kise murmurs, but of course, they know each other too well- Aomine knows he's not speaking about their pooch. Kise adds, "I think Aominecchi is cared about by lots."

Aomine blinks at the old nickname. How can a single word be weighed with so much nostalgia? It feels like a different lifetime flashes through his head and he's glad and sad and glad at the same time, because it was there, and it,  _present tense_ , is a part of them- but a piece of him holds on to the regrets of his  _and Kise's_  old days.

"That's unfortunate," Aomine says, breathing slow. The bittersweet taste of memories is neither necessary nor unwelcome. All Aomine really knows is he is soaring the skies and there's definitely someone by his side, brushing his wing tips for fun because that someone is a dumb idiot and he can, because that someone smiles brighter and more blinding than the sun. "This guy only loves-"

Something catches in his throat. Or maybe in his heart, sometimes those two things have a weird symbiotic relationship.

Kise watches him swallow. And somehow, Aomine believes his eyes get prettier than they were thirteen seconds ago. Trying not to giggle, Kise softly asks, "Yes?"

Aomine blurts out his thoughts and immediately, Kise flushes beautiful red. He's embarrassed, pleased, and embarrassed that he's pleased, Aomine reads. And for that, he grins and suddenly, he can't wait a second longer- to grab Kise and kiss him with all of his heart.

Kise reacts; as always, he is equal to Aomine. But even he looks a little bit dazed afterwards. Aomine wraps his boyfriend up in his arms; into his ear, he hears a whispered, "Daiki?"

 _It's nothing,_ Aomine should say. Or,  _I'm fine, don't worry._

Instead, Aomine, Irrevocably-In-Love-With-Kise-Ryouta, Daiki mumbles, "I love you Ryouta."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya liked it :D  
> Comments much appreciated.


End file.
